Ryan Pilkington
Ryan Pilkington is currently a Student Police Officer, in secret working for the Organised Crime Syndicate. He is first seen in Series 1, and later Series 5. Background Personal Ryan was born to Keely Pilkington and an unknown father in 1999 in the Moss Heath area of The City. Due to his problematic home life, social worker Jane Hargreaves was assigned by the City Council to liaise with his family. Professional Due to his rough upbringing on the Borogrove Estate and absentee mother, he was easily recruited into the organised crime syndicate by Tommy Hunter. As a young teenager, his task within the group was to steal mobile phones and works as a courier; providing blackmailed individuals with untraceable burner phones in order to receive their orders from Hunter. Series 1 The Assault Ryan delivers a burner phone to Wesley Duke whilst he is dealing on the estate. On the phone Tommy Hunter accuses him of dealing with the now deceased Arab drug dealers (who were competitors), and says that unless he provides Ryan with his entire score, he will meet a similar fate. Duke hands over his score to Ryan, who cycles away flipping him off. Ryan and several other children from the Borogrove Estate later decide to terrorise Alf Butterfield again, throwing garbage at him house and pushing it through his letterbox. Upon being confronted, Butterfield loses his temper and assaults Ryan, hitting him multiple times with his walking stick. Whilst PC Karen Larkin restrains Butterfield, PC Simon Bannerjee apprehends Ryan, and after making sure he is not injured demands he turn out his pockets. Ryan then runs away, and fearing the officers may discover Dukes drugs and money he still has on him, throws the bag over a fence. Bannerjee is then instructed not to pursue him by Larkin, as police guidelines state due to the dangerous nature of the estate officers should always be in pairs. Not wanting to confess to Tommy that he disposed of the score, Ryan instead tells him Duke refused to give it up. Ryan then directs two men dressed in balaclavas to Dukes location in the middle of the night, where they chase after him. His body is later found hanging from a lamppost on the estate, shot in the head with multiple fingers missing. In the Trap Whilst two teenagers are having sex in their car, Ryan breaks the window and steals a mobile phone from the passenger seat before running off. PC Simon Bannerjee later turns up at his house, as he has not come into Kingsgate Station to make a statement regarding being assaulted by Alf Butterfield. It is shown that Ryans mother, Keely Pilkington does not seem to know or care about his whereabouts, nor want to accompany him to the interview as the responsible adult. Bannerjee also reveals Ryan has not been in school for the whole week. Ryan is later shown to be in the Range Rover that was being pursued by DCI Anthony Gates and DC Nigel Morton. He and the rest of the occupants kidnap Gates after hitting him with the vehicle, and take him to the abandoned warehouse where Jackie Laverty's body is being stored in a freezer. After mocking Gates, Ryan passes the phone he stole earlier to Gates, who is subsequently blackmailed by Hunter. Terror Ryan along with Carly and Dean visit the residence of Terry Boyle, a man with downs syndrome whos unsuspecting nature they prey on. Ryan then notices the size of Terry's freezer, which he informs Hunter of. Two other associates of Hunter then move Jackie Laverty's frozen body into Terrys apartment. After DS Steve Arnott is kidnapped by Hunters associates, Ryan holds a phone to Arnotts head so Hunter can talk to him. Arnott then purposefully mumbles in order to get the young boy close to him so he can hear better, and when he does he headbutts Ryan in the face. This enrages him, resulting in him attempting to remove Arnotts fingers with a pair of boltcutters. However, due to his young age and lack of strength, he is unable to do any severe damage. The Probation When DCI Anthony Gates returns to the scene after having a change of heart, he captures Ryan and handcuffs him to a pipe outside the building, not before hitting him hard in the leg with a tire iron. He is then arrested by PC Karen Larkin, but refuses to say anything without a solicitor present. After being arrested, Ryan is taken to Kingsgate Station, where he is interviewed by DC Kate Fleming in the presence of his solicitor, Louise Burton and social worker, Jane Hargreaves. After being pressured by Fleming regarding what could happen to him if he is sent to a juvenile correction facility, he admits that he steals phones for Hunter and his associates to use. However, he strenuously denies involvement in Arnotts kidnapping and torture. Once he has been questioned, Ryan is returned to his home on the Borogrove Estate by PC Karen Larkin and PC Simon Bannerjee. He is not mentioned to have had any criminal charges pressed against him by Central Police in relation to his involvement with the kidnapping and torture of DS Steve Arnott. Series 5 Episode 1 Now in his early 20's, Pilkington is reintroduced as part of the Organised Crime Syndicate who attack and hijack the ED-905 police convoy, gunning down three Authorised Firearms Officers and injuring a fourth, Sergeant Jane Cafferty. He attempts to shoot the fleeing civilian transport driver with an Uzi submachine gun, but is told to not bother by John Corbett due to the likelihood of missing. Later at one of the groups bases of operations at Flicker nightclub, Pilkington informs Lisa McQueen the group is loading up the stolen heroin from the convoy hijacking. He later accompanies McQueen, John Corbett, Miroslav and Lee Banks to meet with rival gang leader Paul Slater, where they try to sell him and his biker crew their drugs back. After the initially tense meeting goes well, Pilkington is seen back at Flicker, disappointed that Corbett appears to be being paid more attention by the various women there. He later accompanies Lisa McQueen for a second meeting with Paul Slater. When PC Maneet Bindra appears to offer to work for the Organised Crime Syndicate to ensure that her cousin Vihaan Malhotra is not killed in prison, Pilkington and Lee Banks kidnap her in broad daylight and bring her to Kingsgate Printing Services to meet with John Corbett. When Corbett discovers Bindra has planted a tracking and recording device in her burner phone, and is potentially still loyal to AC-12, he has Ryan and Lee take her away. The two later bring her to the same quayside where Oliver Stephens-Lloyd and ACC Derek Hilton were found dead, and Pilkington holds her still whilst Lee slits her throat, killing her. Episode 4 When John Corbett reveals himself as a traitor to the Organised Crime Syndicate and attempts to escape with Lisa McQueen and rescue trafficked women, Ryan slits his throat when he is distracted. He is congratulated by Miroslav and McQueen. Episode 5 After Miroslav and other members of the Organised Crime Syndicate dispose of the bodies of John Corbett and Jackie Laverty in McDade & Company Breakers Yard, Ryan informs Lisa McQueen that he has passed several exams and has an interview scheduled, and thus will need to lay low. He is congratulated again, but the nature of the interview is not mentioned. Episode 6 After her arrest, Lisa McQueen lies to DI Kate Fleming and DS Steve Arnott, claiming that it was instead Miroslav who murdered John Corbett. Ryan is then shown attending an interview at Police College, where he tells the board he was inspired by PC Simon Bannerjee to make something of himself and become a police officer, despite his rough upbringing on the Borogrove Estate. An epilogue shows Pilkington attending a passing out ceremony, and notes he has been accepted for training as a Student Police Officer. Category:Character Category:Past Character Category:IC1 Category:Series 1 Cast Category:Series 5 Cast Category:Male